The Harmonia Family
by touko.white.161
Summary: It's almost 10 years in the Unova Region. Touko and N along with their children, Zach and Scarlet, are a normal happy family until one day. They find out Team Plasma has now come again to try and take over the Unova Region. It's up to Touko and her family to try and stop Team Plasma one more. They will soon find out what kind of powers and or gifts their children hold within them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

. . .

It was a nice cold day in the Unova Region. It was also early December. It was around seven O' clock at night. In a beautiful two story house in Nuvema town lived a happy family. There was a mother of two, her name was Touko White Harmonia. Then her Husband N Harmonia and, the two children Zach White Harmonia who had just turned eight years old a mouth ago, and Scarlet White Harmonia who was five years old.

Touko and N got married a year before Zach was born. N proposed to Touko at the Ferris Wheel at night in Nimbasa city. She was eighteen at the time while N was twenty. They both loved each other so much. After everything that happened with the Pokemon liberation battle. Touko didn't want that to happen at all. N ant Touko were chosen of the two legendary dragon type Pokemon. Zekrom and Reshiram, and they were also the two legendary hero's of Unova. Touko had Zekrom while N had Reshiram. Zekrom persuade ideals, and Reshiram persuade the truth. N wanted Pokemon to be liberated from humans because he thought they abused Pokemon. But it all wasn't true. N was told lies all his life.

His father Ghetsis lied about everything he told him. In fact he wasn't even N's real father. N was abandoned when he was five years old in the woods. N grew up with Pokemon all his life. N could even talk to Pokemon. Until one day there was a man who was claiming to be his father. That was Ghetsis. He took him to Team Plasma's Castle where he was raised there. The goddesses took care of him. Anthea and Concordia took care of him. They were like his mother. They would also only bring him abused Pokemon, so he could see how cruel humans were.

When the time came to battle Touko tried to tell him not all humans are like that, but he refused to listen. Then they battled in the Team Plasma castle. Touko won with her Pokemon, their friendship and strength won the battle. After she won the truth came out of Ghetsis and his plans. He told N he was only using him to take over the world so that he could be the only person with Pokemon. As well as he was nothing but a freak without a human heart. He said a bunch of hurt full things to him right then and there. Touko was beyond furious, how could he treat N like that. Then Ghetsis faced her in battle to see who was the strongest. Of course Touko won again. Ghetsis couldn't believe it he called himself absolute perfection and how he created Team Plasma with his own hands. Then Cheren and Alder took him in to be arrested. Touko and N were left alone, in the almost destroyed room. N started to talk about when they first met in Nuvema town. He couldn't believe what her Pokemon were saying. It said they wanted to be with her. Then told her to follow her dreams. He said "Farewell" and left with Reshiram flying off into the night sky. Touko landed on her knee's and started to cry. She looked up at the huge hole that was in the wall where he left and said ,"But my dreams involve you." She whispered as she looked at the sky.

But, one day Touko was at the Ferris Wheel and noticed a familiar figure. It was N. As soon as she realized it she ran towards him and almost tackled him to the ground. Touko was so happy N was back. When N hugged her tightly he said, "I couldn't stop thinking about you Touko. That's when I realized I love you." Touko could only cry in his chest and say, "I love you too!." Then he pulled her back and kissed her. From there on they spent all there time with each other, and got married. Then later on they had Zach and Scarlet. Zach was born first, he had light green eyes like N, and Touko's dark chocolate brown hair with the style of N's. Scarlet was born second, she had Touko's light blue eyes, and she had N's lime green hair. They became a loving family. Right know they were all in the living room enjoying some hot chocolate.

"Mmm, this tastes really good Mommy." Zach said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"And with the added marshmallows they taste extra good." N added as he placed a kiss on Touko's cheek.

"Yeah Mommy willy good!" Scarlet said very pleased.

"Thanks everyone." Touko said blushing.

Touko placed her head on N's shoulder. They were sitting next to each other on the couch. Scarlet and Zach were on the floor coloring. The fire place was warming up the room. Touko watched her kids color different kind of Pokémon.

"Mommy, Daddy, can we go to the Ferris Wheel tomorrow? Pleeease?!" Zack pleaded.

"Yea can we?!" Scarlet said jumping up and down running toward Touko.

"I don't see why not? Can we?" N asks Touko.

"Well it depends on the weather if it's not to cold. Let me check the weather to see what its going to be like tomorrow." Touko replied with a smile as she grabbed the remote that was right next to her and turned the channel to Poké-weather channel. Then sat right down.

"In other words, police are still searching for this man after all these years. If you see him report him to the police immediately!" The woman spoke as a picture of Ghetsis came up. He was in a prisoners outfit in orange.

Touko was speechless, she didn't know what to say. Then his name came up on the screen. Touko quickly turned it off quickly so the kids wouldn't see. Though she was to late.

"Hey, wasn't that our last name?" Zach asked. Zach could read, after all he was very intelligent. Touko and N would home school both Scarlet and Zach. Touko didn't want them going to a regular school. She was too concerned for their safety even if Team Plasma was locked up. She did though send them to preschool.

"Mmmhmm, it is. Right?" Scarlet would follow whatever her brother would say. She loved her brother and would help him in any case. They would never fight though, in any case or situation.

"Kids go to your room, I have to have a talk with your father." Touko says as calmly as possible.

"But why-" Zach started, but N cut him off.

"Your mother is right, go to bed. Leave the TV on if you like, but we have to talk right know. Good night." N said as he walked over to them and placed a kiss on their foreheads.

Touko also kissed them good night. As she saw them walk up the stairs, she turned around to face N . He was looking right at her. Touko started to wonder how he even escaped. More importantly how come she only found out about it know. She also wondered . . . why?

"It was the Shadow Triad who helped him. And he, escaped the year Zach was born." N said not leaving eye contact with Touko.

"Your not wrong about the Shadow Triad helping him but - wait , how did you know that already?" Touko questioned.

"I didn't tell you because . . . I didn't want you to worry."

"You- You didn't want me to worry? You didn't want me to worry?! How am I not suppose to worry?! After all these damned years you didn't bother to tell me! He could be planning something really bad! Who knows what he's been doing?! He could even be spying on us! He could even try to hurt Zach and Scarlet! Scarlet and Zach don't even have one single Pokemon yet to do the least bit to defend himself! How are we going to even stop him if he comes back. How are we going to protect Zach and Scarlet?!" Touko cried as a tear shed down her face.

N walked over to Touko and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug crying into his chest. "I just . . . want to keep this family, safe." Touko whispered.

"We are going to keep our family safe, I promise. All we need is a little more training with our Pokemon. We can also get the kids their Pokemon tomorrow. What can go wrong? I mean, we are the two legendary hero's of Unova aren't we?" N asked as he looked down at Touko.

"We are aren't we? Your right we can do this." Touko said whipping her tears.

"There's the spirit. We can do this together as a family. I love you so much." N said as he gave Touko a chaste kiss on the lips. Touko's face started to heat up.

"I love you too. Now let's go to bed, tomorrow's going to be a long day." Touko said as she pulled back.

N nodded his head. They both picked up the kids things and placed them on the table. Then turned all the lights off and headed up stairs. Touko went to Zach and Scarlet's room only to find them sleeping, she turned on Scarlet's night light. She sighed and closed their doors. When she went to her room she already found N in his boxers and a plain gray shirt, on the bed reading a book. Touko took her pajamas out of the drawer and striped down her clothes, and started to change. She wore one of N's blue T- shirts with soft black silky pajama shorts. When she done she crawled in bed and faced the N. N put the book away in the drawer next to him. And turned the lamp off.

"Good night." N said as he brought Touko closer to his chest.

"Good night." Touko replied with a yawn.

And with that the whole family drifted off into a beautiful sleep.

. . .

The next day Touko woke up bright and early and got dressed. First she brushed her hair and brushed her teeth, then she dressed in a long white sleeved blouse, and long black skinny jeans, followed by leathered black high heel boots. Touko let her hair loose for the is what she wore almost every day in the winter. When she was done dressing herself she went down stairs and started to make breakfast. Everyone loved pancakes so much, so she decided to make it for breakfast with bacon on the side. She started putting four plates down at the dinner table along with the forks and knives. Next, she cut the pancakes so the kids wouldn't have too cut it. She also had four glasses of milk set down on the table to. When she was done she called them all down.

"Breakfast everyone!" Touko called upward to the stairs.

"I'm coming Mommy!" Scarlet shouted.

She would always be the first one down. Scarlet ran down the stairs already dressed. She wore a long sleeved pink shirt with a black vest. She also wore long blue jeans with brown boots. Her hair was let down as well.

"Your breakfast is on the pink plate sweetie." Touko says pointing at it.

"Thanks Mommy." Scarlet said as she sat down and began eating.

N and Zach came down the stairs next. N also wore a white blouse like Touko. He had a blue leathered jacket on with black long jeans and black sneakers. Zach wore a blue shirt with a Pokeball on it and long blues jeans, with red sneakers.

"Mmm, breakfast smells good." N said a he walked over and gave a Touko a quick kiss, then sat down and began to eat.

"This tastes really good Mommy." Zach complimented, eating a piece of a pancake.

"Thank you everyone." Touko replied to all of them as she sat down and began to eat.

"Hurry up and eat kids because, today were going to Aspertia city when were done. Were going to get your first Pokemon." N said.

"But I wanna get mines from Professor Juniper! " Scarlet wined.

"What?! No way I wanna catch my very own!" Zach complained.

"Ok, well do this. Scarlet can go with me, and Zach you can go with your father. Later we can met somewhere. How's that?" Touko asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. When they were all done they put their plates in the dish washer and headed out the door, Touko also grabbed her bag from back in her trainer days. Touko and N kissed each other good bye ,while Scarlet and Zach hugged each other good bye. N took out Reshiram, and helped Zach up on the large white dragon Pokemon. Scarlet and Zach already knew that their parents had the legendary Pokemon. But, that's all they knew, nothing more. Touko and Scarlet watched as they flew away, then headed for the lab.

. . .

When Touko and Scarlet arrived, Professor Juniper was at her desk looking through a bunch of papers. Touko waited for her to look up but she didn't. After about five minutes waiting there in front of her, Touko coughed to catch her attention. Professor Juniper shot her head up and smiled. She walked up to her hand gave her a hug. Touko could see she was getting a bit older. She saw gray hairs from the tip of her head.

"Hi Professor Juniper long time no see!" Touko greeted as she returned the hug.

"Yeah Hi!" Scarlet shouted.

"Oh a surprise visit I see. It's so nice to see you again Touko, you to Scarlet." Juniper said with a smile. "You both gotten so much older since the last time I've seen you guys."

"Where's Bianca?" Touko questioned looking around. Bianca would have been here by now knowing her.

"She's in Aspertia city giving a trainer her beginner Pokemon and such."

"That's where N and Zach are."

"So what brings you here?" Juniper asks with a perplexed look on her face.

"Well Scarlet wants her first Pokemon from you."

"A little young though, don't you think?"

"I'll explain later." Touko says.

"Well then it's a honor." Juniper says with a smile. "Which one do you want? There is Osha-"

"I want an Oshawott just like when Mommy had in her trainer days!" Scarlet answered before Professor Juniper could finish.

"Just like me huh?" Touko said with a smile.

"Ok! Let me get you everything you need. I'll be right back." Juniper went into a different room and came back a minute later. "Here you go." Professor Juniper handed the Pokeball which contained Oshawott in it, and five Pokeball's along with a two Pokédex's . "Give the second one to Zach."

"Thank you!" Scarlet took the Poké Balls and Pokédex's.

"Yeah thanks so much." Touko added.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of research to do." That was the last thing Juniper said as she went into a different room.

Touko put Scarlet's Pokemon and her other things that Professor Juniper gave her, in her bag. Of course separate from hers. Touko held Scarlet's hand and headed out the door. When they were walking Scarlet told her Mother thank you. It was nice outside. There were clouds in the sky. The grass swayed with the walked for about five minutes until Scarlet stopped in her tracks and looked up in the sky.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Touko asked.

"There- There's a ship in the sky Mommy!" Scarlet exclaimed. Touko looked up into the sky.

"Oh . . . my. . . god." Touko couldn't believe her eyes.

In the sky was a huge brown ship, it had one big flag in a triangular form, it had a short one in the back and a medium in the front. There was also a back canon cylinder like shape. It had blue and grey sides too. It also had a big laser canon that was blinking blue and little white particles were collecting inside it. It looked like it was about to fire right at them. "Scarlet watch out!" Touko grabbed Scarlet and jumped away from there spot. Touko and Scarlet landed on the grass in a bit of pain. They landed on the bottom of a tree. Scarlet was scared half to death. Touko cold feel her shaking uncontrollably. The laser fired all over different spots. It was shooting ice all over the place. Covering almost everything with ice. Touko had enough of this.

"Zekrom, come on out!" Touko Exclaimed throwing her Poké Ball in the air.

Zekrom came out with a flashing black light. It called out it's cry. There appeared Zekrom. Touko helped Scarlet on while she climbed on herself. Then Touko told Zekrom fly into the sky. Touko was ready to take down this ship.

"Zekrom use-" But, before Touko could give a command the ship moved slowly the other direction and disappeared."What the?" Touko said in disbelief.

"M-mommy what's going on?" Scarlet said shaking in fear griping onto her jeans.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Touko said as she looked down and all she could see is ice. She shook her head in disbelief."Why would any one want to do this?" Touko thought. Touko gave the location to where N and Zach were and they flew off at full speed.

. . .

"Your a really amazing! Catching your very first Pokemon." N said.

"Thanks Daddy! Now all I have to do is train really hard with my Tepig!" Zach proudly said.

"Now all we have to do is -" But N was cut off.

"N! Zach!" Touko yelled as she ran towards them with Scarlet by her side. Touko almost jumped into N's arms as soon as she reached them.

"What's wrong?!" N questioned.

Touko started to tell him everything that happened. She tried to explain as best as she could. Touko had to pause every few seconds to breathe. When she was done explaining N shook his head. She also mentioned it disappearing and aiming for them as well.

"We have to act fast and find out who's behind this." N finally said.

"Yes , but first I'm going to find Cheren and talk to him about this, I also need to tell Bianca as well. N you'll have to find Bianca for me." Touko says.

"I get to go with Mommy this time!" Zach demanded.

"And I get Daddy this time!" Scarlet added.

"So I'm going to find Bianca while you find Cheren right?" N asked.

Touko simply nodded her head. Scarlet and Zach switched places. Touko gave a quick kiss to N once more. Then they went off in different directions. One heading toward a gym and the other, who knows where.

. . .

Touko and Zach ran to Cheren's gym. When they arrived they entered, they saw him and called out his name running towards him. Cheren turned around and smiled at them. When they were faced to face Touko told Cheren everything that happened back in Nuvema town. From the begging to end, and when she was done he could only pace back a forth. He was trying to process everything she had just told him. Then he came into a decision that he would never even would had thought of.

"You don't think 'their', back . . . do you?" Cheren asked making eye contact with her.

"No . . . No, they can't. I mean after all these years? If they are back how am I - we going to stop them, again.?" Touko said a little bit shaky.

"W-what are you guys talking about?" Zach said almost afraid to ask.

"Sweetie, your to young to know right know,but I promise once your older I'll tell you." Touko said as she bent down to his size rubbing his shoulder.

"But, I'm old enough to know."

"You wouldn't understand what's going on right know, you have to trust me." Touko stood up at that moment.

"She's right everything is too complicated. The only thing you need to worry about right now is your Pokemon on how your going to get stronger." Cheren added.

"But Uncle Cheren." Zach sighed.

"Now I need to know where Bianca is." Touko said.

"She's at the Floccesy Farm, you really should catch up to her and tell her everything too. In the mean time I have a challenger waiting for me." It was the last thing he said, as he walked into a different room.

"Alright let's go Zach." Touko said as she grabbed Zach's hand and walked out the door.

. . .

N and Scarlet were entering to farm. They asked a woman if the saw a blond woman with a big green hat where she was. The woman said she was at the farm. When they entered a boy about Zach's age who was was going crazy looking for something. When the boy noticed them he ran over to them with a Herdier by his side.

"Are you alright?" N asked.

"No! May you please help me?! I can't find my Herdier it never wonders off EVER! She never does that." The boy finished.

"Ok we'll help you." N replied.

"Oh thank you!" Then the boy ran off in a different direction.

N and Scarlet walked around the whole farm. Then N heard the cry of the Pokemon. N and Scarlet were getting closer and closer. Then when they found the Pokemon N couldn't believe his stood before him was a Team Plasma member. He was hurting the Herdier. Scarlet was behind N she couldn't believe her eyes either. Someone hurting a Pokemon like that. She didn't know what the person was doing. She started shaking again. Then the Plasma member noticed N. He was in shook. The Herdier ran to N and Scarlet's side limping in pain.

"L-lord N?" The Plasma member asked facing him from five feet away.

"Don't refer to me as that." N said as calmly as possible. Scarlet then came from behind N. She was grabbing his jacket.

"And who's she might I ask?"

"She's none of your business." N firmly said. Then, came Touko and Zach through the trees.

"N! Scarlet!" Touko shouted as she and Zach ran up to them. Scarlet held her arms in the air, as Touko picked her up she hugged her Mom. Touko then set her down on the ground.

Zach and Touko both were on opposite sides of N and Scarlet was next to Touko. When Touko noticed the Plasma member she was surprised. For one thing the uniforms were different. It was all black, literally. They had black boots, long black pants, black long sleeved shirt. Also black gloves. Stiff fabric though. Also it kinda looked like it was a black handkerchief that covered the mouth. Also like a beret hat that was also black with a little X in front of it. They had the Team Plasma mark on their vest.

"I must say outfits have improved. Before they were dreadful. I also remember I defeated you guys almost what eight years ago? I see you've come back. What evil plans do you have know?" Touko said in a toned voice.

"That's classified information. And what is this? A family I see. Ghetsis will be pleased with this information."

"I know you were the guys who froze half of Nuvema town." Touko said stepping forward. N stayed quiet with the kids.

"Smart aren't you? I'm guessing their your children? I also believe I know who you are. Your Touko White, the girl who defeated Team Plasma the first time. I even remember our battle in the dream yard."

"First of all I'm actually called , and yes, they are my children. And I'm guessing your still very weak? I remember beat you in one hit." Touko grinned.

"I've actually have gotten way more stronger. Would you like to see?" He asked pulling out a Poké Ball.

"Dazzle me." Touko said as she threw her Pokeball in the air. A flashing blue light came, and then appeared her Samurott.

. . .

"Now use Aqua Tail and wrap this up!" Touko shouted.

"SAAMMMUUROTT!" Samurott jumped into the air. His tail turned Blue then water came on to it. He lunged toward his foe using his attack creating a big puff of smoke that came upon the battle field. Touko tried to clear the smoke waving her hand. When it was clear, she had won. Not one attack had even touched Samurott.

"I see your still pretty weak." Touko grinned.

"Oh don't worry about me. There are plenty more of us to come." The Team Plasma member said. Then turned around and started running into the tree's.

"Let's go bring this Herdier to its trainer." N said.

"I'm heading for the Pokemon league. I'm going for my 591 win. I want go though Team Plasma fast and easy. I'll be back very soon." Touko returned Samurott to its Pokeball and stuffed it into her bag. Then she turned around and faced N and her children. N nodded in approval. She had to do it.

"I want to go with you Mommy." Zach said. Touko simply nodded. Zach ran to her side. Scarlet was in N's arms now. Touko walked over to N and Scarlet and kissed and hugged them. "Be safe." She whispered. Touko reached into her bag and grabbed Zekrom's Pokeball and threw it in the air. A flashing black light came, then Zekrom stood before them. Touko helped Zach up and then climbed on herself. Touko reached in her bag and grabbed Scarlet's Oshawott , and threw it at her. Scarlet caught it and smiled. She waved goodbye to N and Scarlet. She told Zekrom the location and then they were off flying in the sky.

"Let's go do a little training sweetie. But first let's bring this Herdier to it's trainer." N said to Scarlet. She nodded her head. Then they both started walking out of the trees to the entrance of the farm.

. . .

"How interesting. This information will help us so much. you are dismissed." Ghetsis turned to the Shadow Triad.

"Sir." The Plasma member said as he headed out the door.

"Touko's headed for the Pokemon League as we speak with her son. And N is doing training with his daughter." One the the Shadow Triad member said in a low toned voice.

"Is that so? Then . . . how about a little sabotage, starting with Touko."

The Shadow Triad members grinned at that. There was a moment of silence until he told the Shadow Triad what to do.

. . .

N/A

End of chapter 1 hoped everyone liked it! :)

*Sorry this chapter was a little short Next chapter will be longer and more exciting!* :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer. I do not own Pokemon.

. . .

It was a rather long flight with Zekrom. Touko was holding on to Zach in the front. Zach stayed quiet throughout the whole thing without one word coming out of his mouth. Touko wondered if he was afraid to speak because he didn't want her to be mad or sad or if he knew what was going on. Touko hoped it wasn't the second reason. She tried to talking to him saying, "Are you alright?" or "Zach . . . you can ask me anything if you want." but he just stayed silent. Touko at the time was becoming a little be angry with Zach of him not answering her, but kept the anger inside.

When they were over the Pokemon League Touko landed a safe distance from the location. Zach hopped of himself without any help from his Mother. Touko just shook her head in disbelief. He would always ask for her help. Touko got herself down as she returned Zekrom to its Poké Ball, and then stuffed it into her pink bag from her trainer days. She looked towards Zach who was already started walking. Touko ran as she caught up with him. They started walking towards the Pokemon League. Neither one saying a word to each other. They were getting close to the badge gate where they would scan her to see if she had all her gym badges. Her gym badges from the past would still work. When they arrived Touko noticed something unusual, something changed about the scanner for each badge, but shrugged it off. When she stepped on the first platform it scanned Touko with a light red scanner as the big side badges glowed blue on the right side and orange on the left, then the two badges on the side of her spinned and shifted up. Then she went on to the next one while Zach followed. When she was done The big giant gate opened allowing them to step inside the Pokémon league. Then all of a sudden, Zach stopped.

"What's the matter, why did you stop?" Touko asked as she looked right at him.

"Somethings getting close to us." Zach said a little uneasy.

"W-what do you mean?" Touko asked. Touko glanced at the puddle that wasn't that far away from her. It was rippling fast. Then the ground started to tremble.

"We have to get out of here now." Zach stated as calmly as possible. Touko nodded fast as she could then grabbed Zach's hand and made a run for it. Whatever it was, it got closer, and closer. They ran as fast has they could almost tripping over. Both of them didn't bother to look back they just kept running until they could get inside the Pokemon League's entrance to battle The Elite Four. Then it came right in front of them, stopping them in there tracks. Stood before them were really furious Pokemon, there was a Scolipede, Conkeldurr, and a Gigalith.

"Uh oh." Touko quietly said with a gasp. Zach was shaking next to Touko. Touko and Zach were starting to step backwards. Touko stuck her hand in her bag and grabbed out a Pokeball. Zach saw what her Mom was doing and took out his Pokeball out of his pocket. Touko noticed what Zach was doing and smiled.

"Triple battle?" Touko questioned Zach. He nodded in approval.

"Come on out Tepig!" Zach shouted as he threw his Pokeball in the air.

"You too, Samurott and Zebstrika come on out!" Touko exclaimed as she threw her Pokeball in the air.

. . .

N and Scarlet were finishing up a triple battle. When they were done N healed up Scarlet's Oshawott. Scarlet declared that she she was hungry so, N and Scarlet decided to go get some ice cream. They both agreed to go to Castelia City. N called Reshiram when they were a safe distance away from the town. Then he helped Scarlet on, and then himself. N gave Reshiram the location, then they were off.

It wasn't to long until they arrived, N and Scarlet landed on the docks. N noticed a large ship at the other dock. He had never see it before and it was rather large. Scarlet started running as fast as she could toward the Castelia ice cream stand. N was to focused on the ship he wasn't paying attention to Scarlet. When he was done acknowledging the ship he looked to where Scarlet was standing a noticed she was gone. N looked around in a circle and noticed she was no where to be found. He started to panic. Then he started running throughout the whole city calling out, "SCARLET! SCARLET WHERE ARE YOU?!" but she didn't answer. There were so many people he could barley see anything. Then it hit him. N started running towards the ice cream stand. He could see Scarlet sitting in the chair with someone about her size. When he was right next to Scarlet he merely picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Scarlet I was looking all over for you! Don't ever run off like that, you scared me half to death when I saw that you were no where in sight!" N shouted as he kept hold of Scarlet.

"OW! Your hurting me Daddy!" Scarlet cried as she strangled to get loose from her Father's grip.

"J-just don't ever do that!" N said as he placed her on the ground. Scarlet rubbed her arms as she was placed on the ground.

"Ok, I promise. And I'm sorry Daddy, I just wanted some ice cream." Scarlet said as she sat down to finish her Ice cream. N wondered how she even got the ice cream. That's when he looked to who was sitting in front of her. It was Iris.

"Oh. Hi Iris long time no see. How's it going?" N asked.

"Really rough! Being champion is hard! Uggg! Do you think Touko could take over for me again like she did last time? I really need a break there are so many people!" Iris pleaded.

Touko after all was suppose to be champion, in fact she is still. They offered her the place when she beat the Pokemon League on her fifty six win. But Touko declined their offer. She couldn't because at the time, she was pregnant with Zach. Her family was more important to her. She offered the place to Iris instead. From then on Iris took her place. Iris is only nine years older then Zach so from time to time she needed time to just be, well . . .a kid. Though sometimes when Iris need a break she would ask Touko if she could substitute.

"I'm sure she loved too." N replied as he took a seat next to Scarlet.

"By the way where is she?" Iris questioned.

"Touko's at the Pokemon League right know as we speak."

"There not going to let her in because I'm not there."

"Well I guess she'll find out eventually. I Should probably call her." N finished as her started to look for Touko's name on his Xtranciever When he found her name he taped it and it started calling. After thirty seconds it lead to voice mail. "Hmm, she didn't answer."

"She's probably busy." Iris said. N just shrugged it off.

"I never asked you. What are you doing here?" N asked.

"Well I'm kinda looking for Burgh." Iris said.

"Did you try the gym?"

"Oh. No not really."

"How about we all go then." She nodded at that. N looked down at Scarlet who's face was covered in ice cream. N laughed at that. He grabbed the napkin that was in the center of the table and cleaned her face. Then they all got up from the table and started walking towards they gym. There were a lot of people running, biking, and dancing on the way. But they managed to get though. N held on very tightly onto Scarlet's hand to make sure she wouldn't run off again. It didn't take them that long really. When they arrived they noticed a girl talking to the man in front of the gym's entrance.

"Are you kidding me?!" The girl said in disbelief. She actually kinda looked like Touko, but not by much. The girl had slightly darker blue eyes and lighter brown hair, with two buns that had a long strand of hair in the middle of it. She wore sporty wear. She had, pink ,blue sneakers. Also light black leggings with yellow shorts and and white and blue shirt with a pink Poké Ball on it. To go with it a pink sports hat.

"I'm sorry young lady but, he isn't here though you could check the docks." the man replied.

"Fine I - No way your Iris!" The girl cheered.

"Oh hi you must be-" Iris started but then stopped.

"My name is Mei. and I need to find the gym leader but apparently he isn't here."

"Why do you need him so bad?"

"I need to talk to him."

"About?"

" . . . Team Plasma I saw them, there back." Then everyone got silent.

"W-what but, Team Plasma was disbanded years ago! I-I mean they can't be back! I have to investigate in this you said he was at the docks so maybe he's already investigating in this. I gotta go!" With that Iris ran off.

"What are you standing there for?! Let's go!" Mei said to N.

"Oh right. Let's go Scarlet." N picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Alright." Scarlet sighed. 'I just wanna see Mommy." Scarlet thought. N started to speed walk with Mei as they headed for the docks. N hoped it wasn't Team Plasma, anything but Team Plasma.

. . .

"You were amazing Zach really for a beginner trainer!" Touko exclaimed as she hugged Zach. They had just beat the three Pokémon and were now fainted on the ground. Zach's Tepig also fainted the Pokemon would dodged most of the attacks but not all of them. Touko and her Pokémon finished them off.

"Thanks Mommy, really." Zach returned the hug to his Mom.

"Now let's get going before they wake up." Zach quickly nodded and started running towards the Pokemon League. When Touko looked back after thirty second's they were gone. Then she stopped in her tracks. Zach almost fell to the ground with his Mother's grip on his wrist.

"Wha- where are they?!" Touko said in disbelief. Zach turned around.

"Whoa! Where did they go?! But let's go! They probably already awoke from fainting!" Zach started running. Touko followed him running after him.

When they were in front of the Pokemon League entrance a man was in the way. Touko tried getting though but he merely blocked her. She was getting really furious with this guy. Touko crossed her arms when she had enough.

"I'm sorry but Iris isn't here." He calmly said.

"Are you kidding me?! Where could she be?!" Touko shouted she was now pissed of after everything she went though.

"She told me that's she was going to Castelia City."

"I can't believe you Iris! Another break?!" Touko whispered rather annoyed. "Well come on Zach I guess were going to Castelia city." Touko started walking in the other direction and reached in her bag to take out Zekrom. Zach grabbed Touko hand.

"Now Zekrom come on out!" Touko called as she threw her Poké Ball in the air. Touko was in a hurry so she grabbed Zach and put him on top of Zekrom and helped herself up. Touko told Zekrom the location and then flew off with such power.

. . .

"I really don't think it's a good idea to look down there." N said looking sick.

"Yeah me either." Scarlet said feeling uneasy.

"Agreed there's no way I'm going down there." Mei added.

"But I know Team Plasma is down there, I mean what other place could they be hiding in? Burgh is probably down there too!" Iris wined.

"Well then why don't you go down there yourself! If I have to go, someone's coming with me!" Mei said raising her voice.

"I can't go down there! Can you imagine the champion going down in the sewers? Not good publicity." Iris crossed her arms right then.

"Why I ota-" Mei started but she got cut off.

"I'll go with you." Touko came out of no where with Zach by her side opening her arms out for Scarlet to hug her.

"Mommy!" Scarlet ran to her Mother as Touko picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I missed you." Scarlet whispered.

"Are you sure they might not even be down there?" N asked.

"We don't want to take any chances." Touko replied as she placed Scarlet on the ground and faced the trainer who looked like see was sixteen years old.  
_'Whoa! She kinda looks like me!'_ Touko thought. Iris nodded at her then walked away into the city.

"I'll be back before dark. Scarlet, Zach you have to stay with your father while I try to find some, um, people with Mei . . . right?" Touko said unsure facing Mei. She nodded at Touko in approval as she went inside. N hugged Touko before she went inside the sewers. Touko bent down to Zach and Scarlet's size and hugged them both.

"Love you guys." Touko then walked inside the sewers entrance.

"Let's head over to the Pokemon Center to heal your Pokemon and get something to eat shall we?" Both of his kids nodded in agreement. Then started walking towards the Pokemon Center. _'Always splitting up.'_ N thought.

. . .

Touko started heading down the stairs inside the sewers entrance. She saw Mei waiting for her down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she motioned her to keep walking. When they came across the little bridge to the other side, Mei almost fainted with the smell. They both didn't say a word to each other when they were down there. Touko could make out three figures when they finished crossing the bridge. She squinted to try and get a better look. That's when she saw a trainer about Mei's age and two Team Plasma members.

"Team Plasma you, you villains!" The boy said. He had dark spiky blue hair that was kinda puffy. He also had dark red eyes. He wore a long red jacket that had a white stripe to his wrists with weird looking dark blue pants, followed by white and red sneakers.

"What? Don't treat us like were villains! And don't even try to interfere with our plans to liberate Pokemon!" One Team Plasma member demanded.

"Liberate! Your only Pokemon thieves! And you use stolen Pokemon as if they were tools!" He shouted at them.

"Shut up! Hand over your Pokemon at once!" The other Team Plasma member demanded with a stomp of his foot.

"Over my dead body!" Mei exclaimed. Then the boy and the two Team Plasma member looked at her and Touko. The boy smiled at her.

"You've got a lot of nerve saying that." Touko added.

"Hmph, it's the girl Ghetsis was talking about. The girl who beat us almost ten years ago . . . Touko." the Plasma member said.

"What your the one who-" The boy started but Touko silenced him with a wave of a hand.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know after you and Mei beat these two 'weak' Team Plasma members." Touko said emphasizing weak. Mei went to the trainers side.

"Weak?! we'll show out on these trainers!" Then the two Plasma members thew there Pokeball's in the air.

"I trust you guys are pretty strong?" Touko asked Mei and the other trainer. They both nodded and then thew their Pokeball's in the air.

Touko just watched as they battled standing in between the trainer and Mei.

. . .

N, Scarlet and Zach were sitting at a table in the Pokemon Center enjoying delicious food. N wasn't having anything he was to busy with his thoughts. Scarlet was eating a slice of pizza with apple juice. Zach was having french fries with a slice of pizza, along with orange juice. _'I shouldn't have let her go along with a trainer she and I had just met. I should have went with her. But, then again who's going to watch the kids? I'm sure Touko's Mom wouldn't mind. I mean it's been a while since she's seen them. I guess it would all-"_ N was interrupted by scarlet who was shaking his arm. N snapped back to reality. N looked down a Scarlet who kept on shaking his arm.

"What is it scarlet?" N asked as he grabbed her arm for her to stop shaking.

"Can we go get Mommy know?" Scarlet wined.

"You know we can't she's looking for -" N started but Zach cut him off.

"Some people? When are you going to tell us who 'they' are?" Zach leaned forward in his chair raising his suspicion.

"You know I can't tell you. Your Mother would get mad if I told you." N said.

"Of course you can't." Zach muttered as he leaned back in his chair.

N let out a big sigh. Scarlet went on N's lap as she lay her head on his shoulder. It was almost night and she was getting tired. _'I hope Touko's ok.'_ N thought. N looked at Zach who had his arm's crossed and leaned back in his chair. N could see that his son was pretty mad and wanted answers but, unfortunately N couldn't give him the answers that he wanted.

. . .

Touko clapped her hands in amazement. Mei and the other trainer had already beaten the two Team Plasma members in only five minutes flat. The other Trainer high fived Mei.

"Impressive, very impressive if only there were more of them so you could train your Pokemon a little more." Touko said with a laugh.

"Thanks." Mei and the other trainer said.

"Laugh all you want but, we've got more in for you and your little friends." The Plasma member crossed his arm as he looked at Touko.

"By the way, would you mind checking your gym badges for us?" The other Plasma member asked as he smirked.

Touko looked at them wide eyed. Touko quickly dug out her case that held her gym badges. Mei and the other trainer faced Touko. When she found it she opened it quickly. She gasped, her all of her gym badges were gone. Now Touko was furious, her gym badges meant so much to her. All the hard work she did to earn them.

"Where the fuck are my gym badges?!" Touko shouted at the Plasma members. Mei and the other trainer faced the Plasma members with Pokeball's in there hand ready to finish them off.

"The shadow Triad are very sneaky." The Plasma member smirked.

"I should have known." Touko muttered.

"Now let's flee this situation." The other Plasma member said. Then they ran off in the other direction.

"Tch! They run away like a Patrat! I say we go after them!" The trainer shouted.

"I don't think that's necessary you three." Someone said out of no where. Then out of the corner came Burgh.

"Aren't you the gym leader Burgh?" The trainer asked.

"Yes the one and only! And there aren't any Team Plasma members beyond here."

"Is that . . . so?"

"Yes as you know I'm concerned about Team Plasma myself."

"Didn't you and the other gym leaders also fight Team Plasma almost ten years ago?" Burgh simply nodded his head.

"The shadow Triad took my gym badges. Without them I can't enter the Pokemon League. So . . . I guess I have to go to every gym again." Touko whipped her face preventing any tears.

"I look forward too battling you again Touko now if you guys will excuse me I really have to get out of this sewer." Burgh then started walking towards the stairs that lead to Castelia city.

"Don't worry we will give Team Plasma a taste of their own medicine!" Mei said with pride as she placed her hand on Touko's shoulder.

"I will never forgive Team Plasma for what they have done here and what they have done in the past." The trainer said in a low voice as he walked over to Touko and Mei.

"You there!" A man shouted as Touko, Mei, and the other trainer jumped in surprise as they faced the cave leading into another room.

"That was a great demonstration of battling! The way you brought all the power that was in you and your Pokemon against your opponent Team Plasma! Simply astonishing! Interesting as well." Before he left he took a glance at Touko and smiled, then the man left walking out on them heading up towards Castelia city.

"Weird. Though something tells me he isn't that friendly. Anyways let's get put of here out guys I really need some fresh air." Touko sighed.

Then they all started walking towards the stairs as it lead them outside.

. . .

Scarlet was know asleep in N's arms. Zach just sat there staring at the floor. N looked at his Xtranciever, it was now eight O' clock at night. He heard footsteps behind him and turned back. He saw Touko and the other two trainers were coming through the door. He smiled at the sight of Touko who saw Scarlet sleeping and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she saw Zach who looked pretty mad about something, so she looked at him with a worried look. Touko and the two trainers took a seat next to them. That's when the three of them told him N everything, he shook his head in disbelief. When Touko told him about the Shadow Triad taking her gym badges he was beyond furious but, kept it inside. When the three of them finished N merely sighed. Touko also told N what happened back at the Pokemon League with Zach. The trainer only glanced at N wondering who he was.

"I guess it's official, their back." N whispered. Touko, Mei and the trainer all nodded their heads.

"My name is Hugh. So, are you going to tell me everything about Team Plasma now?" Hugh asked. Touko sighed, she took a glance at Zach who caught her eye.

"Let me guess you don't want me to know." Zach then turned the other way. Touko shook her head.

"No, I want you to know. I think your ready to know." Touko said as Zach turned around ready to listen.

Touko gave one last sigh and began to tell Zach, Mei, and Hugh everything. She started with when she was first starting as a trainer.

"It was when I first started out as a trainer. I came out of the Accumula Pokémon Center when Cheren told be to come take a look at something, that's when I first found out about Team Plasma. There was a man giving a speech. He talked about Liberating Pokémon and how we should be thinking about what our Pokémon want. He had of course Team Plasma members. However they didn't look the same way they do know. The had really dorky outfits to me and were really dreadful. Anyways, after he was done giving the speech, there was a man walking over to us. I thought he was pretty weird when he started talking about how your Pokémon were talking. I remember Cheren whispered to me _'This man is crazy.'_. I kinda laughed at that, and then that man took me on in battle. He lost. When he did he said _'Pokémon will never become perfect beings if they are confined in Poke Balls. I have to change the word for Pokémon because, their my friends.'_,Then he left. It made me grow curious about him. Cheren said he was a strange guy. He told me to head for Striaton gym, then he left. After I beat the gym I went to the Dream because Bianca was curious about the sounds that where in there. When we got inside Two Team Plasma members were beating a Muna. They were trying to get it's dream mist out of the Muna." Touko started.

"Unbelievable, nothing but rotten heartless people." Hugh muttered.

"Then it's Mother created an illusion. It created their boss who told them to stop fooling around. Let me tell you it really scared them, then they ran off. Then when I was about to enter the Nacrene City Gym, he mysterious man appeared in front of me again. Now he started talking about wanting to see the future, the truths inside Poke Balls. The ideals of how trainers should be. He wanted a future were Pokemon were perfect. He asked me if I felt the same. I said yes of course. Then he tested me with his Pokemon friends to see if I could see the future too. So he battled me, and I won again. Then he said he needed the help of Reshiram." Touko paused as she looked at Zach.

"Who was the man?" Zach asked.

"He was your father." Touko replied. Everyone looked at N who was nodding his head.

"Is that true?" Zach looked towards N.

"Yes it is." N says nodding.

"Wow I didn't know that cool!" Scarlet exclaimed jumping up from her father's lap.

"Scarlet! I thought you were sleeping!" Touko says in shock.

"I was pretending!" Scarlet admitted. Scarlet then walked and sat on Touko's lap. Mei and Hugh started laughing.

"You sneaky little girl." Touko was very impressed.

"Thank you." Scarlet replied.

"Anyways continuing the story." Touko started once more.

Then she started telling everything once more from What happened in Nimbasa City to what happened until this very day ,everything. Every little detail. When she finished everyone stared at her. Mei had her mouth opened. Hugh stared in a mixture of anger and surprise. Zach merely stared amazement while Scarlet started smiling like N.

"So both of you are the two legendary hero's of Unova?" Mei asked as Touko and N both nodded their heads.

"That's a really amazing story." Zach said.

"Yeah!" Scarlet started jumping on Touko's lap.

"So Team Plasma was lying. Hmph I should have know it was just a cover up, they just want Pokemon for themselves." Hugh started shaking his head. "But, there's one thing I have to ask how was like to have your Mom or Dad or like the boss of Team Plasma?"

Everyone got silent. It seemed like the hole Pokemon center was absolutely quiet which made Touko shiver a little. Touko looked at N while he stared down at the table.

"I'll only say it if you want me too. I mean I'm alright with telling the kids they already know about almost everything, and he his kinda the only one from your side. Even though you dislike him." Touko quietly said towards N. He nodded his head. N never really talked about his side, if the kids asked he would change the subject.

"Your right we should. . . tell them.." N sighed and began. "Zach, Scarlet you should know you kinda have a grandfather his name is Ghetsis and he's kinda my father. And we don't really want to have anything to do with him. And to answer your question Hugh he was or now, is the boss of Team Plasma." N was know looking at Zach and Scarlet.

"So our grandfather is a - he's, a bad guy?" Scarlet questioned a little shaky. Touko and N nodded their heads.

"I think we all should get some sleep right now. Well continue this tomorrow, let's sleep in the Pokemon Center for tonight. I think it's best for everyone right know." Hugh said as he stood up and headed for Nurse Joy.

"He's right we all should get some sleep. " Mei stood up stretching and then heading for Nurse Joy.

Touko,N,Zach, and Scarlet got up and headed for Nurse Joy. Touko asked for a room for four. Nurse Joy handed them the key to the room. As they all walked to their destination it was silent. Not a word coming out from either of them. When they were at the door Touko opened it with the key and entered the room. There were four beds two were on the right side and two were on the left side. The beds had dark blue covers with a white fluffy pillow one each bed. The whole room was white. There was also a window that had light pink curtains with it. Zach and Scarlet took off their jackets and shoes and headed for bed and put the covers over their over their heads. Touko and N kissed them on their heads goodnight. Touko and N headed for bed themselves. They gave each other a kiss goodnight as they practically jumped in bed. They were pretty exhausted after everything that happened all in one day.

With that everyone fell asleep into the night.

. . .

N/A That's the end of chapter two I hope everyone liked it! I kinda got stuck in some places but as you can see I made it work. :D

Anyways I'll try to make it more longer in the next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

. . .

Touko woke up with with yawn. She sat up in her bed stretching herself. She looked around noticing everyone was asleep. Touko typed her password to unlock her Xtranciever, it was fifteen minutes til eight. Touko didn't want to wake them so she got up quietly and started putting on her shoes and slipping her jacket on. She got out her brush out from her bag and started brushing her hair. Then she walked out the door as quiet as possible,then she headed for entrance of the Pokemon Center. When she saw Mei and Hugh, then they called her over. Touko walked over to them as she sat down at the table with a yawn in the proses.

"We've been waiting for you." Hugh muttered. Mei elbowed him causing him to flinch.

"Sorry he's not a morning person. I didn't know what you liked so I got you the fruit salad." Mei said with a smile as she handed her a bowl of fruit salad along with a fork.

"Thanks, I am hungry." Touko picked up her fork and started eating the delicious salad.

"I'm assuming your going to have to go battle Cheren,Roxie, and Burgh to get where we are. You have to battle again and win other gym badges to enter the Pokemon League." Hugh was now slouching in his chair with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Why don't you guys get your gym badges at Burgh's gym while I go back and win the other gyms. I should be back in about an hour. counting the time getting there. So I should be back here by ten." Touko started standing up from her seat and heading for the door.

"Wait! You can't seriously be done that fast with the gym battles." Hugh wasn't buying it.

"How much you wanna bet?" Those were Touko's last words as she headed out the door. She started heading for the docks. While she was walking she noticed a rather large ship almost kinda like the one she saw at Nuvema town that was freezing almost everything in sight. When she was standing right in front of it she merely stared at it. '_It kinda looks like the ship back in Nuvema. Maybe I should board it to take a look. If they don't let me then that means they have something to hide.' _Touko thought. She took one step towards it and then there was a loud voice on a bullhorn.

"All aboard for Virbank City!" The woman shouted in the bullhorn.

Touko had to cover her ears to avoid the sound waves. Touko had to get on that boat but she really needed to get on that huge boat. She decided to get on the boat to Virbank City instead. She needed the gym badges more, so she ran towards the other boat and boarded. While the boat she was on, it sailed away. She stared at the other one until she couldn't see it any more. Touko walked to the front of the boat and stared into the sky admiring the beauty of the day. She looked at her Xtranciever and it was now nine O' clock. Touko sighed, she wondered how N and the kids were doing. '_Maybe I should call. But then again what if I call and wake them. Why does this have to be so damn hard? Why did Team Plasma even come back for?! I mean what's the worse thing they can do? Steal Pokémon? Freeze half of Unova?'_ Touko thought. Then the boat stopped, Touko realized she had reached her destination. To her it was a pretty fast ride.

When she got off the boat, Touko started for Roxie's gym. Touko wanted to get this over with and head for Cheren's gym. The thing was, she didn't know where they gym was. She searched everywhere yet she couldn't find it. That's when she finally gave up and headed and asked someone for directions.

"Um, excuse me sir? I was wondering where the Pokemon gym was." Touko asked this punk rocker man. He was bald and dressed in black from head to toe. Touko could see parts of his skin showing due to his ripped jeans.

"Right here." He said pointing to this smallish building that was all gray like and kinda broken down. At first she wasn't buying it but then she saw the Pokemon gym sign of the Poke Ball. The top of it was lit pink while the bottom of it was blinking pink. She also saw the post stand thingy that said _'Welcome To Roxie's Gym! Home of the poison types.'_.

Touko hesitated to go in. Touko really didn't think this was the gym but, she shrugged it of and opened the door and stepped in. Right then Touko could here loud music but wasn't that loud until she went down the stairs. She could know here drums and and electric guitars. Touko was now standing in front of gray doors and when she opened the doors she regretted it a second later. Music was blasting through the room. Touko struggled to stand up she could see there was a bunch of people jumping,dancing, and screaming, lights of all colors flashing all over the place and Roxie on stage singing. Touko started walking down more stairs to reach the bottom with her hands covering her ears. To her left she could see a DJ who was had an afro. Touko looked around and almost everyone was covered in black and had a bunch of she reached the bottom everything stopped. The music, lights, and people stopped dancing. Then everyone started at her. There was moment where Touko felt so awkward. She put her hands down to her came down from her stage and walked up to Touko.

She wore a dress that went up to her knee's and was as up to her elbows. It had blue and purple stripes. Her hair was white with spikes at the bottom. She also had three freckles on each cheek. Touko though couldn't make out the color of her eyes.

"Looks like we have a challenger!" Roxie announced, and that's when everyone in the room started cheering pumping their fists in the air. "May I ask what's your name?" Roxie asked.

"Touko." Touko replied looking around.

"White?! No way everybody! Were actually face to face with the hero!" Touko braced herself and covered her ears before the crowd started screaming and or cheering.

"Um yeah I actually want a gym battle." Touko stated.

"It's a honor! All right let's get this started! Now, Koffing come on out!" Roxie shouted.

"Now, Hydreigon come on out!" Touko called.

And then they were in battle with the rock band on stage which started to play their music.

. . .

There was a ray of sunshine coming from the window of the room of N, Zach, and Scarlet were in. The ray of sunshine was hitting N's face causing him to rub his eyes. He awoke sitting up on the bed stretching his arms. When he opened his eyes he noticed Touko wasn't in her bed. N checked the kids beds to see if they were there. He sighed in relief they were both peacefully asleep in their beds, but then he started to wonder where Touko went. He got up from his bed and went to Zach's bed and started shaking him to wake up. Zach woke up with yawn and started blinking his eyes to get used to the light. Then N started shaking Scarlet for her to wake up. Scarlet opened her eyes and looked around her. Now she started to wonder where her Mom was.

"Where's Mommy?" Scarlet asked standing up from her bed.

"I don't know, but don't worry she's probably doing some errands. Now both of you get ready so we can go get some breakfast." N said. _'I hope.' _N thought. N started motioning the kids to get ready so they could leave. It only took them about two minutes for then to get their stuff and left. I was awkward yet silent. N glanced at both of them by his sides. He could tell Scarlet was rather annoyed by he facial expression. Guessing she wanted to go with her. Zach was neutral. He showed no emotion, just walking and facing forward. When they got to the food court Zach went to the counter and began to order. N and Scarlet speed walked to catch up to him. N and Scarlet ordered the same thing while Zach ordered, then they sat down they began to eat in silence. N the began to say something.

"I have to use the Bathroom. Can I trust you guys to stay right here?" N asked. Zach and Scarlet nodded. Scarlet then saw her father walk away into the direction of the bathroom.

"What's wrong Zach? Your so . . . quiet?" Scarlet questioned.

"I saw something." Zach says without looking at her.

"Wait what do you mean?"

"I-I saw like a vision of what I think is the future. It was before I went to bed, was when I saw it. You know the man Mommy and Daddy were talking about yesterday. Who wanted to take over the world and be the only one to possess Pokemon. How he did bad stuff to Daddy. What was his name, I think it was Ghetsis. Well He was standing next to a rather humungous Pokemon. It looked like a mixture of Dragon,Ice,Fire, and Electric."

"What that's impossible! There is no such thing of that!"

"Well that's what I saw. Then the vision showed me what looked like four people. I couldn't make it out that were standing pretty close to Ghetsis but not to close. There was a woman yelling a him for some reason and pulling out a Pokeball from her bag. And then I came back to reality, and kinda passed out of head pain, but it didn't hurt that much." Zach shrugged.

"Does this mean you can see the future?"

"I-I don't know ok."

"We should tell Mommy and -" But Zach cut Scarlet off.

"No! We can't it could put then in trouble! Scarlet you have to promise me." Zach was now on the edge of his seat facing her.

"Ok,ok promise." Then Scarlet could see N coming their way and began eating. As Zach saw her he began eat as well in silence as if nothing ever happened.

"Everything alright?" N asked while siting down.

"Yeah, everything fine." Zach answered glancing at Scarlet who gave him a worried look as she then returned to her meal.

. . .

A huge explosion came into the sean of the battle field, Touko was now trying to see what had happened. She was trying to clear the smoke by waving her hand. The crowd was either coughing or trying to clear the smoke too. Roxie merely just stood there as she then sighed. Touko realized she had won after the smoke had cleared. Her Samurott was still standing while her second Koffing was down. Touko smiled has she walked over to her Samurott's side. Roxie started toward her and her Pokemon.

"I must say it was an EPIC battle for me, but I knew you would beat my gym." Roxie was now holding the gym badge out in front of her for Touko to take. Touko gladly took it and put it carefully in her bag.

"I must say your pretty strong yourself. All you have to do is keep training with your Pokémon Roxie, and you'll be super strong." Touko was now smiling at her as she returned back her Samurott to it's Poke Ball.

"Thanks so much! NOW EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR HER ONE MORE TIME!" Roxie shouted as the crowd began to yell and shout. Touko once more had to cover her ears. Touko then began exiting the gym.

. . .

When she was out of the gym, and she started walking towards Cheren's decided to call N and the kids. She typed her password to unlock the screen to the Xtranciever. She already had N's number on speed dial. As it rang no later than four seconds he answered.

"Where are you I've been worried sick?!" N started raising his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm in Virbank City. I'm on my way toward Aspertia City to battle Cheren." Touko replied with a smile.

"I'm on my way then." N stated not looking the least bit pleased.

"No. You have to stay there with the kids. How about you do some training with them. They need more experience in battling. Please?"

N sighed. There was really no point in arguing with her. "Alright Touko, just, just when are you going to be back?"

"Hopefully by ten."

"Ok, well see you then."

"Love you." Touko smiled.

"Love you too." N said as he hung up the Xtranciever.

Touko then sighed. She started walking toward her new destination. A soft wind blew in the cold winter day. As she was walking she was alone with her thoughts. _'It's only two weeks til Christmas, and then, ten days til Scarlet's Birthday on the fourth of January. What am I going to get for everyone? More importantly what am I going to to for Scarlet's birthday?'_ Touko thought as she looked at the sky. _' If it wasn't for Team Plasma, I could be planing for everything. But no, they just had to come back into this fucking situation! What I want to really know is why there even back in the first place?'_ Touko was now walking up stares towards the to of the mountain.

She could she leaves falling from trees. As she was walking she could see little kids battling. She smiled at that, as she thought of the kids. She had seen Zach in a battle but not Scarlet. She realized she was missing them a lot. When Touko arrived in Aspertia City she headed toward the Pokemon gym. To her it was a beautiful day in winter. There was a breeze blowing against her cheeks. She felt as if she was flying. As she walked Touko could she leaves falling of from trees still. When she wasn't looking she fell into a pile of leaves.

"Oww." Touko moaned. She struggled to stand. There was now a hand in front of her to take. She didn't hesitate to grab it as she was pulled up. She was face to face with Bianca. Touko quickly hugged her tightly. It's almost been forever since she's seen her best friend.

"Bianca! I missed you!" Touko cried.

"Your hurting me!" Bianca struggled to say breathing for air.

"Oh, sorry." Touko released her grasp from Bianca with a little laugh.

"I missed you too ya know."

"Where have you been? I was looking for you, one minute your at the farm and the next . . . your not."

"We it's not easy being Professor Junipers assistant." Bianca smiled weakly.

"Well we should really meet up again sometime."

"Where are you headed? And where are the kids and N?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, their with N. As for me I'm headed to Cheren's gym for a battle."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Anyways how are you and Cheren doing?" Touko said as she elbowed her.

"F-fine." Bianca face started to turn red.

"Hahaha. So are you still trying to have a baby Belle?"

Bianca sighs as she nods.

"Sorry Belle I didn't mean it like that." Touko started to feel guilty for what she said.

"No it's alright I know you meant well. You only wanted to know." She smiles. "I have something for you." Bianca reached into her big green bag. She pulled out a small box that was black with a white bow on it.

Touko reached out and grabbed it. _'She didn't have too.'_ Touko thought.

As Touko pulled the silky white bow softly. Then she opened the box carefully, revealing a beautiful shining Zekrom necklace. Touko mouth was opened with awe. It was one of the beautifulest things she has ever seen. The Zekrom had rubys for eyes and the rest was covered with black diamonds. The chain was pure black shimmering. Something about it was special. When Touko touched it as she pulled it out, it reacted to her touch. She could feel like a light passing through her. It made her feel blossoming.

"Belle where did you find this?" Touko questioned staring at it ,admiring it.

"Beautiful isn't it? I found it at Giant Chasm, and thought of you, my very best friend."

"G-Giant Chasm?" Touko said shaky. She felt a shiver throughout her. It brought back a horrible memory.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No, no, not . . . at all." Touko smiled at her. "Thanks Bianca."

"No problem. I should let you go now, you must have things to do, so, bye." Bianca hugged Touko and then left headed for Virbank City.

Touko was left alone with the necklace shinning as the light touched it. Touko pulled her hair to the side as she put the the Zekrom necklace on herself. She could still feel something within it. It's like it was meant for her to have it this whole time. When it was on her neck she walked proudly with it. She started towards the gym once more.

. . .

"Now Oshawott use water gun!" Scarlet shouted bringing her fist up in the air.

"Ossshaaa!" The Oshawott launched it's water gun bringing the Pidove to the ground covered in water. Scarlet smiled.

"Now goooo Poke Ball!" Scarlet aims for the little Pokemon's head and throws it the the Pidove.

The ball captures it inside as it starts to sway back in forth blinking red. It sways once . . . twice . . . _'Click!'._ The Poke Ball stopped moving. It now lay on the ground motionless. Scarlet jogged towards it as she picked it up.

"Alright I caught a Pidove!" Scarlet cheers as she jumps in the air holding the Poke Ball in the air, which contained the Pidove in it. N walked over to Scarlet's side as he pick her up and swung her around. Scarlet starts laughing. N then put's her down as she starts loosing her balance getting dizzy.

"You were a amazing Scarlet!" N says as he bend to her side.

"Thanks Daddy." Scarlet smiles real big showing her pearly white teeth.

"Yeah now all you need is one more to catch up to me." Zach proudly says with his head up high.

Zach had three while Scarlet had only two. Zach's team was his Tepig, Blitzle, and Riolu. Scarlet only had her Oshawott and her Pidove.  
Scarlet stuck her tongue out at Zach, teasing him. Zach was know in front of his father. N rubbed his hand on Zach's head. Scarlet stuffed her Poke Ball in her pocket.

"How about we get both of you actual trainer cloths with bags to carry too. How about that?" N asks. Scarlet and Zach nodded. Then they heard  
a twig snap and all flinch as they turned their head to see what it was. Zach fell on his knee's with his hands in front of him as his eye's turned black.  
He see's a vision. N lunged to catch Zach as Scarlet shouted, "Zach! Zach! Are you alright?! Zach!". Zach couldn't hear anything they said. Zach could now here a voice that sounds just like his Father.

Zach could see three dark black figures with white long hair tied. They were behind a tree as if they were spying on someone. Though they were invisible. He could then see himself, Scarlet, And N training. They were spying on them. Then he saw another one. He could see her mother in a battle against Cheren. The three shadowy figures were watching his mother and her every move.

Then he saw them with the man again, it was Ghetsis. They were look at the Pokemon he saw before in his past vision, except it was just dragon and ice. Zach saw the the Pokemon suffering. It cried out in pain. It's energy was being used.

_"We will soon take over the whole Unova Region. And with it, I will have the most powerful Pokémon on earth!"_ He laughed evilly with his hands in a fist.

Then Zach came back to reality. His eye's turning back to his mother's sky blue eyes. He looked up at N and Scarlet with a blurry vision.

"Zach! Zach! Zach listen to me! Speak to me!" N cried.

"Were being watched." Zach whispered, and then passed out of head pain. It was all to much for him to handle.

"We have to get him out of here! Let's go Scarlet!" N picked Zach up and started running towards the hospital. Scarlet followed behind. She shed a tear.

_'This wasn't suppose to happen.'_ Scarlet thought.

. . .

As Touko started coughing with the smoke, she struggled to look at what happened on the battle field. Cheren on the other hand was standing still and tall as his hair flew back in the wind. Smoke cleared, his Shoutland had fainted. Touko weakly smiled. She jumped from the platform she was on and walked over to her Samurott. Cheren walked towards the center of the battle field as well. He held out the gym badge for her to take.

"Here, proof you beat my gym." Cheren smiled.

"Thanks." Touko says as she takes the gym badge and stuffs it in her bag.

"You beat me so fast." Cheren muttered as he shrugged. He looked the other way.

"Oh don't be like that!" Touko punched Cheren on the shoulder and smiled.

"Let's just say I don't like loosing to you for like the millionth time in a row."

"Well I wouldn't say millionth time, more like billionth time." Touko started to laugh. "Your just mad cause you lost to a girl." Touko smirked.

"Yeah that's why." Cheren said rolling his eyes at her. Something caught his eye. "Hey, where did you get that necklace?"

"This?" Touko pointed to her chest where the Zekrom necklace was at. Cheren nodded. "Well Bianca got it for me."

"Where?" Cheren asked getting on edge.

"Gia-" Cheren quickly covered her mouth and picked her up and headed towards the inside gym. Cheren walked her over inside the gym with his hand still covered over her mouth. Touko tried to get out of Cheren's grasp, but, it was no use, he was a bit stronger than her. When they were inside the gym Cheren let go of Touko. Touko looked at him with wide eyes. Touko crossed her arms and waited or a response from him.

"Look, I would be careful if I were you." Cheren says.

"What? Why?" Touko asked.

"Because! Ugg!" Cheren walked into a room and a second later, he came out with a black engraved book. It read _'Legendary Powers'_.

"Ok it's a book." Touko sighed as she looked up at him.

"Read it." Cheren demanded.

"Alright, alright." Touko looked at the back of the book. She coughed prepared to read it. "When your a hero of any kind, involving a legendary Pokemon, you have great responsibilities. One thing is you don't know of them. What you also don't know is you also have special gifts or powers if you may call them. That's why, you may not know, but you were born as a hero of special powers." She looked at Cheren, his arms were crossed leaning against the wall. "Where did you get this?"

"A friend gave it to me."

"But why-" Then, Touko's Xtranciever went off. It was N calling. Touko didn't hesitate to answer. N was in a white background.

"Touko! Touko! Where are you?!" N cried, did he look worried.

"Whoa, whoa slow down N. What is it?" Touko calmly said.

"Come over at the hospital in Castelia City! Zach he- he's hurt in the head!" N was now raising his voice.

"What!? W-what happened?!"

"I don't know!"

"I-I'm on my way!" Touko hung up and started running towards the door. Cheren caught her arm, she tried to shake him off, but his grip was to tight.

"Touko, before you go one thing put the necklace under your shirt and second please, please Touko. Read the book." Cheren the let go. Touko nodded her head and then left.

Touko tucked the necklace under her shirt and jacket and started running towards the very top of the Aspertia's over-looking view of Unova. When she ran up the stares she was exhausted. She reached out in her bag and grabbed Zekrom's Ultra Poke Ball and pulled it out.

"Come on out Zekrom!" Touko threw her Poke Ball in the air.

With a flashing black light appeared Zekrom. The Large black Pokemon released a rather big roar. Touko climbed onto Zekrom as she told it the location. Within a second Zekrom was flying off with power. As the wind blew throughout Touko's face, she started to tear up.

_'Please,please Arceus let nothing bad had happened to Zach.' _Touko thought. Touko couldn't bear if anything had happened to her own child. She had to see her son as soon as possible.

. . .

"A necklace eh? If it's true, then, that means the girl also has special power or a special gift then , no?" Ghetsis smiled evilly. The Shadow Triad nodded.

"The thing is Ghetsis, we don't exactly know what Zach's gift is, besides his eyes changing couldn't hear what he whispered to N either." One Shadow Triad member said.

"Or Scarlet's." The other said.

"We don't even know what Touko can posses either with or with out the necklace. We still don't even know what N can posses either. Were also not exactly sure if they even have one." The third one said.

"Well find out, I need to know immediately!" Ghetsis hit the desk with a bang as he stood up from his chair.

"Yes sir." With that the three Shadow Triad members disappeared. Ghetsis was left alone to think clearly as he looked at Kyurem.

. . .

N/A

It took a while but done with chapter 3. It took a lot of work, but its finished! Again really hoped you liked it! Next Chapter will come out sooner! And thanks for loving it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

. . .

Touko ran as soon as she returned Zekrom to it's Poke Ball. She ran towards the hospital at full speed. Her legs were hurting but she, didn't care. She saw the large boat once more but, ignored it. . . for now. She painted a lot on the way putting her hand on her chest. Touko bumped into a lot of people as well. She nocked over a mans stack of papers, A woman's briefcase, and much more. They shouted curse words back at her, but she kept running and ignored them. She almost tripped when there a rather large rock. Touko stumbled to regain her balance. When she ran inside the hospital, she ran towards the door where all the rooms were located. Until, a nurse called her over.

"Excuse me miss! You have to check in over her. You are not permitted to go beyond there without permission!" The woman scolded.

_'Why I ota! I should smack the hell out of her! I have to get to Zach!'_ Touko thought but didn't say a word.

"I need to get to my son!" Touko shouted. People started to stare at her like she was crazy.

"Well what's his full name I have to look him up on the computer. Are you a parent of guardian? I will also need to see an ID." She says calmly.

"Parent. I'm his Mother. My full name is Touko White Harmonia. And his name is Zach. Zach White Harmonia!" Touko was now at her desk and began tapping her shoes, trying to hold her patience. She then dug into her bag and took put her wallet, as she opened it she took out her ID. She plastered it on her desk with a slam causing the woman to flinch. The nurse carefully took Touko's ID fearing her and looked at it. She started typing on her computer. After what seemed like forever she looked up at Touko.

"Yes, I see your the mother of this child. Go through those doors. Then to the second floor, first door on your right. And please, no running." The nurse says as she hands her back Touko's ID.

Touko snatched it out of her hand and started speed walking towards the elevator. Se almost broke the button as she jabbed it to go to the second floor. As the elevator went up she was ready to go through the door. The elevator dinged opened and Touko quickly ran towards the room. When she opened it, she barged into the white door finding N and Scarlet looking at Zach who looked like he was sleeping. Touko ran inside and hugged N tightly.

"Is Zack ok?" Touko asked with her face in N's chest as a tear drop went down her face.

"He's fine, Zach didn't have a concussion or anything like that. He had a minor head pain." N replied as he pulled Touko away from him as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Touko's face started to heat up. Touko smiled as she looked towards Zach then, she felt a tug on her shirt. It was Scarlet.

"Hey sweetie." Touko picked up Scarlet as she hugged her. Scarlet stuck her face in Touko's shoulder and started to cry. Touko started to rub her back and sway her back and forth. N put his arms around both of them. It was a while they were like that until Scarlet put her head up and looked at both of them.

"I-I have to tell you guys something." Scarlet sobbed as she whipped her eyes. Touko and N looked at her with confused eyes.

"What sweetie?" Touko asked with a weak smile. N released his grasp from both of them and went to Touko's side. They waited for Scarlet to answer.

"Zach promised me not to tell you b-but I have too." Scarlet started. "When we were staying in the Pokémon Center Zach had a, sort of . . . a vision. It was when we were sleeping at night." Touko and N looked at her with cautious eyes. Touko had her mouth a little open while N was biting the inside of his cheek. "That's what I think happened to him, I think the vision was to much for him and the pain was to much too. When we were going to bed, Zach, he said he saw the man you were talking about before . . . Ghetsis." Touko and N let their mouths drop. Touko put Scarlet down on the floor as she and N crouched down to her size.

"Scarlet listen to me. You now have to tell me every single detail. Do you understand?" Touko said as Scarlet nodded.

"He told me he saw a really big dragon type that was mixture of Dragon, Ice, Fire, and Electric. I told him that there was no such thing but, he said that's what's he saw. Zach then told me he saw four figures but, Zach said he couldn't make them out. And then he saw a woman yelling a him and that she was talking out one her Poke Balls. Then he came back to reality and passed out of his head pain. I told him we should have told you Mommy. But he said he didn't want to put you guys in any trouble. Are you guys mad at me for not telling you?" Scarlet began crying again.

"No, no sweetie were not mad at you." Touko whipped away Scarlet's tears with her thumb carefully.

"Not at all, more like surprised." N said as he weakly smiled. N then stood up stretching. Touko stood up as well as she walked over towards the bed and, sat on the edge of it. She brushed Zach's dark chocolate brown hair away from his eyes. Zach's chest was moving up and down softly. Touko sighed. Scarlet walked up to Zach and stared at him.

"When is he going to wake up?" Touko asked looking towards N. N was sitting in his chair looking at the ground. He didn't hear her to much. N was to busy with his thoughts.

_' 'Were being watched.' Why did Zach say that? If Scarlet is right, then that means he can see the future. But . . . why? Was he born with it? If that's also true then what can Scarlet posses? If Zach's gift is to see the future , and if he was born with it, then Scarlet has to have one too but, either it hasn't come yet for her or possibly she's developing it. And if they both have special gift's they must have gotten it from me and Touko being the legendary hero's. But how?'_ N thought. Then he saw moving of hands. N shot his head up.

"N! When is Zach going to wake up?!" Touko yelled moving her hands back in forth trying to catch his attention. Her hand started to hurt as she put them down.

"Oh, well the doctor put some antibiotics in him. The nurse said the he should wake up in about three to four hours." N replied. Touko rubbed the back of her neck.

"So well be here a for a while." Touko moaned.

She had so many things to get done. She still had to meet up with Mei and Hugh, win the Castelia City gym badge, check out that huge ship, Figure out what Team Plasma is up to. Touko's head started to hurt. Her stomach also growled. She held it in but, N heard and so did Scarlet. It grumbled again. Touko Couldn't help it, she was really hungry after all.

Scarlet was also very hungry but didn't say anything either. Scarlet gave her Mom a look. It was sign that she was hungry as well. Scarlet even pointed to her tummy. Touko looked at N to see if he was hungry.

"I'm hungry N. So is Scarlet aren't, you hungry as well?" N shrugged. "Well I'll go with Scarlet down to the hospital's cafeteria I'll bring you something. I shouldn't take long." Touko smiled. She dug though her bag and took out her wallet once more. Touko tossed her bag on the bed. She grabbed Scarlet's hand and went out through the door. The door closed with a bang. N flinched at that.

Something caught N's eye as Touko threw her bag on the bed. N saw something black inside. Unable to restrain his curiosity. He reached for it. He pulled out the book Cheren had given her to read over. He read the back cover and his eye's opened wide. He went to the table of contents and skimmed. He was looking for one thing, and one thing only. Something that explains what going on with Zach. When he saw chapter 12 it read, _'Marriage'_. Just what he was looking for. N glanced at Zach, He was soundly asleep. N started to read it in his head.

_'Marriage; When a legendary Hero she/he get's married to a non-Legendary Hero and have a child. There is a possibility that the child could have a special gift or not, comes from the legendary Hero who was born to be one. The Hero also has a gift or their own. An example of the a gift of a child could be seeing the future or talking to Pokémon.'_ N looked at seeing the future over and over again. Scarlet was right. N kept on reading. _'In some cases, two Hero's get married to each other. When they have a child their child or child's are born with a gift. Each get a different gift. And their gifts are more powerful. They could be used for great things. Though their have only been few families with that particular case. The child starts developing it at age eight or nine. There has never been a case where they have gotten it earlier than that. Though it could be possible.'_ N then closed the book shut. He had the answers he needed. But not enough. There were still one questions left in his head.

"If me and Touko have a gift then what is it?" N asked himself. Just then the door slammed opened causing N to flinch once more. Touko and Scarlet came into the room holding a bunch of food and drinks. Touko had a bunch of utensils in her pockets. Touko was also holding a bunch of desserts. She was holding a chocolate cake, chocolate milk in a bottle, Oreo ice cream, a bag of chocolate chip cookies, and a container full of cupcakes. Scarlet was holding all the healthy foods. She held three fruit salads, banana's, apples, two water bottles that were in the pocket's of her jacket, and a apple juice. Touko saw N holding the book Cheren had given her in his hands as he stood up and walked up to her. Scarlet on the other hand dropped the stuff she was holding on the bed. Touko looked at him confused as she walked passed him as she also dropped the stuff on the bed. N put his arm on her shoulder giving her the 'We (NEED) to talk' look.

Touko sighed as she sat on the bed and began eating the bag of chocolate chip cookies and stared at him. She looked at Scarlet as she bent down to her size. Touko put a hand on her head. Scarlet shot her attention to her.

"Scarlet, I'll just be outside with Daddy for a few minutes. Can you handle being in here with Zach while eating your food?" Touko asked. Scarlet nodded her head as she grabbed one of the fruit salads and sat on the chair opening it. Touko smiled as she turned her attention to N who was already outside the door. Touko walked towards the door as she walked outside the door and shut it behind her. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Well?" Touko said with an annoyed look on her face. N sighed as he looked around the corianders. No one was around, an empty hallway. N returned his look at Touko.

"Did you read this book yet Touko?" N questioned holding the book up for her to see.

"Well . . . no. Not really, why?"

"This book tells us everything Touko! It tells us what's happening to Zach." N started turning to chapter 12.

When he found it he handed the book to Touko. She hesitated to take it, but she really had no choice but to. Touko grabbed it and started read. When she read through it, Touko started to drop her mouth an her eyes widened. She looked up when she was done and closed it shut. Touko looked at N with worried look.

"So, are you saying w-we made . . . two gifted children, with extremely powerful gifts?" N nodded slowly. Touko put one of her hands forehead with her fingers covering her eyes. "So, is it a bad thing . . . or, a good thing?" Touko whispered.

" . . . both . . ." N said as he took her hand and brought it away from her face. "A bad thing because it could be used badly because if someone finds out other than us well . . ." N let his voice trail off "and, good because you know, it's a gift. It's special and could also help us . . . in a way."

"In a way of what?"

"Zach can see the future no? It gives us some what of an advantage against the enemy. Like, what their next move is."

"Ok, so if they got it from us, then, what I don't get is . . . what are our gift?" Touko looked up at him as N shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Isn't it like I persuade 'Ideals' while you persuade the 'Truth'?"

"That's what I thought at first but, I think it's something else. I mean that's why they choose us but." N stopped talking right there.

They stared at each other in silence. It was a while they were standing there but, it didn't matter. Touko was trying to process everything she heard, while N was looking at her chest. He saw something shining through her chest. It went pass her shirt and jacket. He had to ask.

"Touko . . . what is that?" N said pointing at her chest. Touko looked down and saw he was pointing at her necklace. Touko couldn't believe it was shining this much. She grabbed it from under her shirt as she pulled it out and, let it drop on her black leathered jacket. Then N grasped it with his hands as he looked at it. When he touched the Zekrom necklace, he felt something go though him just like Touko did. N then let it go and started turning the pages in the book. He remembered something. In the book he saw a chapter called, _'Legendary Necklace'_. When he found it he read it aloud.

"Legendary Necklace; Every Legendary Hero has a necklace that resembles their Legendary Pokémon. There is a necklace for every Legendary Pokémon. The thing is, you have to find it on your own. It could be hidden in a cave, underwater, mountains, etc. When you find it, it reacts to you in a certain way. Only you or a descendant of your family can use it otherwise. And also your daughter or son has one to when he/she is born they have to. Their legendary Pokémon somewhat watches over them. Their legendary Pokémon though, has their necklace with them. It has different powers on it. An example is going back in time but, you would need a certain Pokémon to help you. The necklace contains, magic if you could say. It is important you take care of it. If it falls into the wrong hands, it could be the most stupidest thing to do if it was out of your sight. It could be used for evil things like, causing all the Pokémon to obey your every command. With great power come great responsibility. And remember, keep it a secret and hide it." N finished as he started to breathe heavy. Touko sarted pacing back and fourth in her spot.

"So, Scarlet and Zach have one too then." Touko says.

"It seems so." N replies.

"Does this mean we have to look for yours?" Touko said stopping in her tracks as she turned and faced N in the eyes. N nodded slowly rubbing the back of his neck.

"The problem is, where could it be."

"Well, what I think is, Reshiram corresponds with fire right and also Dragon right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, so what's the hottest, fieriest, place in Unova?" Touko asked. It took a while for them to answer but then they had it.

"Reversal Mountain." They both said staring eye to eye at each other.

"So, one down three to go. Ok so that's where were going. Though what I still don't get is what- how, do I get his to use it's 'power'?" Touko air quoted on 'power'.

"I guess it has to flow though you naturally. It can basically to anything I guess, I'm not one hundred percent sure though. Try it on something."

Touko looked around to see what she could try it on. That's when she had it. She wanted to try something. She reached into her pocket and took out a rubber band and grabbed N's hands and started tying a really complicated not around his hands. When she was done N started struggling to get loose. It was hurting his hands. She started concentrating really hard. See was thinking of cutting the rubber band like a Purrloin could use the move cut. Her eyes were closed as she was concentrating. She kept her breathing steady. Without noticing her right hand started glowing white. Claws came into her knuckles as if it were a Purloins, and then she opened her eyes. She then looked at N who's eyes were wide as ever. She then cut the rubber band with her knuckles with a swing of the hand, as the stands of the rubber band fell to the floor. Her mouth dropped just then. Then her hand turned back to normal.

"Oh. My. God . . . Did you see that?!" Touko sounded excited as she grabbed N's shirt. and started jumping like a toddler.

"I-It gave you the ability of cut as if it was a Pokémon's move." N was shocked.

"I get it now! Everything I use has to involve a Pokémon move! That's what it basically does! I guess for mine, tough I'm not quit sure yet."

"That's amazing." N weakly smiled.

Touko lost her smile. He was upset but, over what? It was either the fact it was going to take a while to get his or he was sad for a reason she didn't know about. Touko started to open the door but N grabbed her wrist causing her to stumble back little. She turned her head towards him as she stared at him with glistening eyes. His face was like a sad little Lillipup. He pulled her to his chest. Touko's chest and stomach were on his. He put a hand over her cheek. He could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she stared blushing. He saw the sparkle in her right eye in the light. He leaned closer and closer to Touko. He was just about to kiss her until . . . the door flung open and Scarlet came through.

"Hey Mommy - ewwwww! Were you guys just about to kiss?!" Scarlet made a disgusted face like she tasted something awful.

"Nothing!" Touko and N jumped away from each other as they both started blushing.

_'Never any alone time.'_ N thought as he crossed his arms and bit the inside of her cheek. Scarlet started going back in the room with a smile on her face. Touko then shrugged as she kissed N on the cheek and started going in the room. N watched as she went in the room. He rubbed the spot where she had kissed him. It's going to be a long time before he would get another. N sighed as he followed them into the room as he closed the door shut behind them.

. . .

Mei and Hugh were looking throughout Castelia City trying to find Touko. They were both getting really mad and frustrated. But, Hugh was getting furious. He had just about enough of trying to find her.

"Where is she?" Hugh muttered. Mei was standing in front of him with her arms crossed not looking pleased.

"I don't know. Maybe she's still in Aspertia City." Mei replied.

"I doubt that 'the Champion' would still be there trying to still get her gym badge after all this time. She said she would be here but she isn't. And to top it off it's been three hours past then the time she was suppose to be here!" Hugh shouted.

"Oh would you stop shouting! Just try to be calm maybe someone saw her. Let's just ask." Mei looked around until she spotted a young looking man who had short blue hair and was wearing a business suit. Mei didn't hesitate to ask. She walked over and tapped the man's shoulder as he turned around and faced her.

"Um . . . hi. I was wondering if you saw a girl with dark brown kind of curly hair. And light blue eyes. Um she was wearing a black jacket that's leather with a white silky blouse under it. Also wearing black skinny jeans with black high heel boots?"

"Yes, she ran in there." The man pointed towards the hospital's entrance. Mei looked towards where he was pointing and her mouth dropped.

"I-In t-there?" Mei asked shaking. The man nodded as he walked away. Mei turned to Hugh and then started running towards the hospital. Hugh started running after her.

"Wait up Mei!" Hugh yelled still running after her.

. . .

While three hours went by. Touko, N, and Scarlet were bored out of their minds. Touko would do all kinds of braids on Scarlet's lime green hair. Throughout the time she made seven on them and then settled on a French braid. Scarlet didn't mind being braided on. She loved her hair in a braid but, she liked it being loose better. N kept on reading the book Cheren had given Touko. He wouldn't take his eyes off it. Scarlet would just watch TV that was in the room mounted on the wall. It was a really long experience for Touko. She would get bored easily.

Just then there was a knock on the door. They all jumped from where they were. N closed the book as he got up from the chair her was sitting in. Touko made sure she had her necklace under her shirt and Scarlet got off from the bed and stood there. N opened the door to find Mei and Hugh standing there with worried looks. Touko got off from the bed herself and walked up to them. She motioned for them to come inside. When Mei was standing in front of Touko she gave her a tight hug. Touko could barley breathe, she strangled to get loose from her grasp.

"Do you know how worried I was! I thought something bad happened to you! When I found out it was Zach I got even more scared!" Mei cried still holding on to Touko.

"Alright! Alright! You can let go of me now!" Touko wined. Mei let her go and apologized.

"Essh." Hugh mummered under his breath.

N closed the door behind them and sat right back down in his chair and sighed grabbing his hair and pulling it. Touko walked and sat right down on the bed where Zach and Scarlet were. Mei and Hugh walked next to them as they looked at Zach.

"What happened to him?" Hugh asked Touko with a perplexed look on his face.

"Well, he passed out of head pain." Touko answered as she glanced at N. Mei walked over towards Zach.

Zach started blinking his eyes and moaning. Touko, N, Scarlet, Mei, and Hugh started huddling around him. Zach's vision was blurry he struggled to keep his eyes open. He looked around him with his eyes half opened, He saw five blurry figures. He tried to sit up strait but, he kept on shaking. Touko helped him sit up. Zach tried to focus his vision on them. He moaned again. When his vision was clear he could see everyone so close to him. He looked around looking puzzled. It was also very silent.

"Ummm . . . personal space please?" Zack said in a low toned voice. Slowly every one moved back a little. Zach sighed.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Touko asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so. My head still hurts a little though."

"Zach you have a lot of explaining to do to me and your Father alright? Well discus this later but, I'm just glad your ok." Touko smiled. Zach smiled back weakly.

"When can we go home?" Zach asked Touko closing his eyes.

'Home', was something Touko didn't hear in a while. She wanted to go home but, she couldn't. Touko had to many things to do. She first had to win all her badges, since The Shadow Triad stole it. Figure out what Team Plasma is planning to do. Who knows what she's going to do with Mei, and Hugh. And still had to train the kids Pokémon. So, Touko just wasn't planning to go to home any time soon so, she didn't answer Zach. Touko just, sighed.

. . .

In the morning, they were free to go. Touko checked Zach out from the hospital early to. Mei and Hugh were still with them. Touko asked them yesterday if they had both beaten Burgh at his gym. Mei did but, Hugh didn't. Instead of going to the gym he spent the time training. Now they both had to beat his gym. Mei on the other hand wanted to go to Liberty Garden and, so did Scarlet. After discussing what to do yesterday night, they made an agreement. N, Scarlet, and Mei would take the next boat ride to Liberty Garden while, Touko, Zach, and Hugh would go to the gym.

When they were outside Touko hugged N goodbye, and Scarlet gave Zach a worried look hoping nothing would happen today. Then they parted ways once more, They headed for the docks. N then saw the large boat too, but ignored it just like Touko did. Touko, Zach, and Hugh walked toward the gym. When they opened the doors Touko let her jaw drop.

"No way." Touko said in surprise.

The gym was covered in silky webs all over the place. It would glisten in the light shining various colors. When she approached it, it would change colors as if it were a rainbow. Touko ran her figures threw the silky white thread. It felt soft as if it were a Purrloin's fur. Zach reached for a loose thread and pulled it. He pulled and pulled which seemed like forever until he finally reached the end. Hugh of the other hand was standing in front of a human sized cocoon. Hugh looked above it and saw a chunk of it above him leading toward somewhere. He walked around it trying to figure out what to do. He now stood in front of the large hole in front of it as he looked inside. Then, He got sucked in.

"Mommy look! He got sucked into that thing!" Zach shrieked as he ran over their looking inside it as Hugh did and, he got sucked in as well.

Touko gasped as she ran towards the cocoon as well and looked inside. She as well as Hugh and Zach got sucked in to it too. She closed her eyes as she was moving in a mid pace upward towards who knows where. When she opened them, she saw light. Then when she was out she landed on the ground with a splash. She looked down and she was standing in a blue - green water paint. She looked up and saw Zach and Hugh in front of Burgh. She walked toward them with splashes in the process. She went from blue to green, to yellow, and then to red. When she stood in front of them, Burgh smiled.

"I see I will be battling you first." Burgh says with delight.

"I am?" Touko asks looking toward Hugh. He nodded stepping backwards with Zach. Touko also stepped back a little reaching into her pink bag pulling out a Poke ball. When she pulled it out she called out her Pokémon, "Glaceon! Come on out!" Touko called as she threw her Poke Ball in the air.

"Now Leavanny come on out too!" Burgh called as he as well threw his Poke Ball in the air.

Then, the battle begun.

. . .

N, Scarlet, and Mei were exiting the smallish boat to Liberty Garden. The walked as cold air blew against their faces throwing their hairs back. There were about no less than ten people their. Some were just sitting on a wooden bench while others just roamed around. They were no less than five feet away from it. Scarlet ran towards it with N running after her telling her to slow down. Scarlet stopped when she was right in front and looked up stumbling backwards to see it. She almost fell but N caught her under the arms as he was on his knee's.

"Sorry Daddy." Scarlet giggled a little bit while saying it.

"It's alright." N laughed.

Mei was walking toward them laughing. She looked up too with her mouth opened. It was about eighty feet high. She looked straight forward and saw a door in front of the tower and was tempted to open it. She reached at the handle and grabbed it pulling it as the door squeaked opened. Scarlet ran to Mei's side as they entered the building. N followed behind then as the walked down various steps. Until, they came to another door that was already opened as they walked inside.

"Wow!" Scarlet jumped on the small green bed. N Looked around and sighed. He remembered this place. There was a pink carpet with yellow at the end of it. There was also stacked up colored drawers. The small room also had two blue and green cushion's on the floor. Mei walked up to the chest of toys. She took out a gray train with a strip of red. She placed it back and looked at the picture frame of Keldeo. Scarlet hopped off the bed and walked up to the picture too.

"Why would a Pokémon need all of this?" Mei asks to herself.

"I don't know though I know." Scarlet says as she walked towards N.

"I remember when I was a little girl, my Mom told me that Victini sorta lived here." Mei says.

"That's what my Mommy told me too, but it doesn't anymore." Scarlet says looking at her Father. N smiled.

"Shall we leave now?" N asks.

Mei turns around and nods. They all then headed outside of the tower. When they reached the outside they headed for the boat to take them back.

. . .

"I don't give a damn about that. I just wanted to know what their gift is." Ghetsis says.

He was referring to Zach being in the hospital.

"But the reason he is in the hospital is because of the gift." One member of the Shadow Triad says.

"You see, he can see the future sir." The other said.

"And we also found out what Touko's necklace can do to. And also N's, Scarlet's and Zach's." The last Shadow Triad member says with a grin.

"When then inform me." Ghetsis smirks while he stands up from his desk and walks toward the Shadow Triad.

. . .

N/A

Done! XD Finally! It was hard but, done. *BTW I went back changed a couple of things, not many though. And also corrected any errors and also added more detail* :D Thanks for your time in reading this. Next chapter will come out maybe soon! :) Feel free to ask me anything. :D


End file.
